


Before Lilithmon's Eyes

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Failed Seduction, Lactation, Light BDSM, Multi, Rejection, Spanking, big tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a request made by an anonymous user.Lilithmon has acquired a new plaything, a human slave to serve as her personal sex toy. Much to her surprise and bewilderment, he doesn't desire her in the slightest. He seems more interested in her right-hand Digimon, Lady Devimon, and her captured pet, Angewoman. Lilithmon's ego may not be able to handle these transgressions.





	Before Lilithmon's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

The dark carpet was warm and soft against his feet, a stark contrast to the cool, wet, stone tiles he was forced to stumble on with a bag on his head. Purple dominated the room, found on drapes, jewelry, and pottery and emanating from gently floating candles. At the end of the long path of carpet sat a woman upon a throne, though it wasn't like any throne he'd ever seen, nor was she like any woman he'd ever seen, either.

She more lounged than sat on the wide throne, large enough for two people if they weren't afraid of being intimate. Her leg hung over one arm rest while her back rested against the other. One hand played idly with her risen knee, while the other, encased in a large, golden, claw gauntlet, rested near the floor. A vast expanse of pale cleavage rose and fell with her steady breaths, eager to push free of the meager covering her black corset offered.

"So this is the new toy you've brought to me," she voiced, the words echoing through the large throne room. "I suppose he will have to do," she nonchalantly put, the hungry grin on her face betraying the disinterest her words conveyed. As if it were an annoyance she slid off of her throne before gracefully walking toward the man, his arms still held by two identical green creatures who resembled monsters than they did men. A wave of her hand undid their grip and sent them to stand aside.

"He's smaller than the last one," her examination stated, a black gloved finger, silken soft, grazed along his cheek. "Are you sure he'll suffice?" she asked, addressing the darkly dressed woman standing off to the side. Her skin was paler than the woman in purple robes, if that were even possible; a shade closer to grey than white. She looked half dressed in torn black leather and fabrics, with chains and belts hanging off her hips and arms. Her red eyes ran over him, confirming what she already knew.

"I examined him myself, Seductress," her husky voice worded, her lips always one second from a snarl. He knew what she meant, of course. Immediately after he was captured, and before the bag was put over his head, the tall, gothic, woman stripped him bare and squeezed him all over with clinical interest. Yet being touched by a beautiful (even with her mask on) woman all over stirred his loins to half attention, which did answer her question of his virility. His stamina confirmed as suitable due to not collapsing from the many miles he was forced to walk to the castle.

"Very good, Lady Devimon," the regal woman said, never taking her eyes off the man. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" she teased the demonic woman.

"Of course, Seductress," she said before straightening her back and reciting words she had been keen to memorize. "You stand before her most sensual, the erotic empress, queen of all pleasures old and new, and consort to the divine beings, Lilithmon."

Their names were odd, both ending in 'mon, but on his list of oddities, the naming conventions were near the bottom. "Uh, my name is-" but his voiced was cut short by a first strike to his gut from Lady Devimon. 

"You have no name, slave!" she barked, yanking his head back up by pulling his hair. "You are a slave, nothing more, nothing less."

"Now now, Lady Devimon," Lilithmon cooed, sounding empathetic to the man's plight, but her smile suggested otherwise, "there's no need for that. True he is a slave, but he's a special slave." Her hand caressed him again, tracing her fingertips against his bare chest. "He is my personal pleasure toy, a consort to my desires, whenever, wherever, and whatever they may be," she explained. "At least until he is worn out," she admitted with some sadness. "What do you think of that, slave?" She asked, always enjoying the turnaround from misery to joy when her slaves learned of their new role in life.

"I'm flattered, but...I'll pass," he said with a shrug, assuming it was even an option.

Lady Devimon rarely saw that look of anger and disgust on her lady's face. Lilithmon lived with her every desire fulfilled, her every wish granted. Knowing rejection was a foreign and clearly unpleasant sensation for her. "You'll...pass?" she spat, the words tasting bitter on her tongue and making no less sense when she said them aloud. 

"Insolent worm!" Lady Devimon yelled, striking the slave across the face with the back of her hand. "Would you deny fruit from the gods? Would you spit on the hospitality of the divine?" she snapped, as if any of the questions would change his answer. She was about to strike him again when Lilithmon stayed her hand.

"That's enough, Lady Devimon. It seems my new toy is more resistant than the others," she mused, the idea apparently having become pleasant to her. A new challenge, and challengers were rare in her life. "Take him to the slave quarters, let him see the state of the world he would choose if he would continue to rebuff me." With her order, the green goblin men grabbed him again and began to force him along, back out the way he came and toward the far less opulent slave quarters.

He was dragged past a room, the door open just enough for him to see a woman in there, clearly bound and clearly beautiful. "Who is that?" he asked aloud. 

"That," came a sultry voice from behind him, "is Angewoman." Lilithmon rarely visited the dingy area of the castle her slaves were kept in, but she was eager to see his face when he saw his living arrangements, at least until he changed his rebellious attitude. She stepped in front of him and pushed open the door, revealing more of the room, and the woman to him.

Her arms were bound behind her back, the ropes reaching out the walls to keep her suspended. The bindings continued all over her body, tied in crisscrossing shapes that almost seemed more decorative than restrictive. Though her head was covered by some steel helmet, it was half cut, exposing her full red lips, pulled into a sneer.

"She too though herself above my delights, beyond the pleasures I would bring her," Lilithmon explained between unwanted kisses to the angelic woman's neck. Her body was bent forward, giving the newly minted slave a full view of her plunging cleavage. Though it didn't surpass Lilithmon's creamy pair, they were certainly more than a handful, and very tantalizing. Despite being upset that he stared at her tits more than he did at her own, Lilithmon smiled at his obvious arousal.

"You find her pleasing, yes?" she rhetorically asked. "You wish to know her body?" she continued, dragging her fingertips across Angewoman's tits, dipping them between them and squeezing one before the other. "You can have her, my slave," she offered. "The two of us can, together. We will break her fruitless chastity and pathetic aversion to sex," Lilithmon promised. She stood behind Angewoman, obscured by her white wings, though her own black pair stretched out behind them both, and played with the bound woman's crotch, still covered by her white, and sensually cut, outfit.

Though the idea of being with Angewoman was nothing short of mesmerizing, having Lilithmon involved, with her haughty presence and smug attitude, soured the whole thing. He said nothing, but his face clearly told Lilithmon that he wasn't interested. With a huff she stepped away from Angewoman and ushered everyone, save for the blonde woman, out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Keep this up and you'll find yourself in the same position as her!" she snapped before regaining control of her emotions. "Take him the rest of the way, I have other matters to attend to," she lied, sending the green guards back down the darkly lit hallway, dragging the human slave with them to later be thrown into some musty cell.

\----------

 

It had been days since Lilithmon sent her new toy away, hoping the distance from her beauty and sexuality would convince him to better his attitude. She had made no efforts to see him, and played it cool when asking about his progress. The answers of his relative acceptance to his new surroundings got under her skin, but a good ruler doesn't let those things show. Fearing the abstinence was doing more harm to her than to him, she decided she would check on him herself. Perhaps he's forgotten what he's missing, she thought, though the idea of anyone forgetting a single beautiful curve of her flawless body was laughable.

Echoes reverberated against the stole walls, Lilithmon edging closer and closer to their source. They were sounds she had never heard in the slave pens before: sounds of pleasure. Being an expert on the matter, of this she was certain. Even more curious is they were emanating from a room she never thought she'd hear them coming from: Angewoman's cell. She hoped that somehow Angewoman had broke through the night, and now was rubbing her thighs together in desperate want, calling for her mistress to release her, in more ways than one. If it were true, Lilithmon would be able to stave off visiting her insolent slave for another week, if not longer. 

If it were true.

But it wasn't.

The door swung wide, and Lilithmon's hungry smile quickly contorted into something resulting from her confusion and slight hurt at what she saw. It was Angewoman alright, lost in the throes of pleasure, drool escaping from her open mouth as cum dribbled down her shaking thighs. If she could see the eyes behind the blonde's steel helmet, they would no doubt be rolled back. 

Breaking her gaze from the mesmerizing sight of Angewoman's tits trying to bounce free of her corset, Lilithmon took a look at the culprit who had managed to break the unbreakable. It was her slave. Standing behind her, one hand gripping the ropes that bound her wrists together, while the other pulled back on her long locks of flowing golden hair. Sweat covered him like a glaze, serving to accentuate the defintions of his body, the light bouncing off of him in little beads, giving him a heavenly look. The fact that he was fucking an angel certainly helped the comparison.

"Wh-what is going on..." Lilithmon barely managed to word, the letters falling past her lips as she struggled to keep from drooling. Her slave looked up from his work, slowing a little when he saw his master. 

"Oh, hey, Lilithmon," he greeted, still being insistent on addressing her without her proper titles. The look on her face, and her sudden appearance, prompted him to stop, much to Angewoman's dismay. She immediately turned her head, gazing over her shoulder through some penetrative way that he still didn't understand, and demanded he not stop. The look of absolute want on her face far outweighed that of Lilithmon's, so be obliged, resuming his pace before Lilithmon arrived.

Her voice caught in her throat the moment he returned to fucking her brains out, spilling out seconds later in a flurry of pants and whines. She barely even registered that Lilithmon was in the room. All she saw around her were blurred shapes and lights. All she knew was the wonderful feeling of being filled out and then some. Angewoman's knees locked when she came again, Lilithmon watching intently as the previously chaste Digimon spilled a shameful amount of cum down her thighs, joining the puddle at her feet.

"I see...Why how nice of you, slave!" Lilithmon chimed in, changing her face to one of joy rather than confusion. "You wanted to win my favor, so you brought me this gift of a broken Angewoman!" she exclaimed, ignoring the holes in her self-made plot. Any other answer did too much damage to her ego; it became too unrealistic for her to even consider. Watching her slave, the man who found her unattractive and wanted nothing to do with her, thrust with wild strength but thoughtful precision into the Digimon who, until the slave, was the only one who had ever turned her down. Now both were proving they were not adverse to sex, in fact they seemed quite drawn toward it. Two birds with one stone, as Lilithmon liked to think of it.

"Uh, sure, if you say so," he reluctantly agreed. He didn't hate Lilithmon, at least not enough to want to hurt her feelings. The truth was far less complimentary to her than she seemed to believe, but he didn't mind. If she wanted to think this was his way of getting into her good graces, that was fine, so long as he could keep fucking Angewoman's perfect ass and so long as he didn't have to lay with a woman who thought of him as dirt; but what's more, a woman who thought herself better than everyone alive.

His thoughts turned away from her and back to Angewoman as he came, letting out a flood of thick cum into the quivering Digimon. It overflowed from her, coming out in steady streams down her legs; when he pulled out, it came in much thicker, faster, amounts. Spent, he released her, gently, knowing she would have difficulty standing on her own two feet for awhile. His load unloaded, he looked back at Lilithmon, whose eyes were transfixed on Angewoman, and glazed over with envy.

"Is that it?" Lilithmon asked after she realized he had stopped and pulled out, though still stood behind the used and blissful Digimon. 

"Well, yea," he admitted with a shrug. "You got here kinda late, I guess? Besides, I don't think Angewoman could take another thrust," he half joked before giving her a playful slap on her ass. Angewoman shivered and cooed at the sensation, and Lilithmon hated her for it. That should have been her, either as the spanker or the spankee, it should be her giving and receiving pleasure. 

"Then back to your cell!" she barked at the slave with sudden anger. He threw up his hands in defense and started to walk out. As he moved from behind Angewoman, Lilithmon spotted his half-hard dick, swinging between his thighs and dripping with a mix of cum from both parties. It was nothing like what she saw in the throne room days ago. He was no slouch at their first meeting, but it was like he took on an entirely new form all together in that room. And it's not even fully hard! she thought to herself, biting her plump lower lip in increased arousal.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angewoman," he brazenly called back to the blonde before continuing down the hall to his dank and decrepit holding pen. Once he was out of sight, Lilithmon got closer to Angewoman and lifted her head so the two could lock eyes, or at least as best she could with Angewoman's helmet.

"What was it like?" she whispered, just in case someone else might be outside listening in. She didn't want anyone else to know she had to ask someone else what sex was like. She of course knew about the pleasures of sex inside and out, but what she saw on display in that room was like an entirely new experience.

"It..." Angewoman began to speak, her lips still pulled in a dreamy smirk, "it was wonderful!" she boasted. "He's so big! He filled me up, stretched me out! He fucked every nerve ending in my body. It hurt, it pleased, it was every powerful sensation all at once, all for me! It's been so long since I've been fucked that I had almost forgotten what it was like," she admitted.

Lilithmon sneered at the final comment. She had been under the impression that Angewoman was some chaste Digimon, forgoing sex on some moral high ground. At least that was the story she was told. Yet in one swoop, she learned that not only did the Digimon seem to favor sex more than eating or breathing, but that she was no stranger to the act, either. So why then, she thought, did she reject her touch, even when offered to her for so long? She didn't want to think about the obvious answer, the one she had been struggling with since her slave arrived. 

Disgusted, she let Angewoman drop from her hands, hanging there above a pool of her own sexual fluids, still giggling and shaking with residual pleasure sparks that danced throughout her body. Lilithmon would not allow her slave to be used by anyone but herself, and certainly not by another one of her slaves. Though it would have been easiest to simply dispose of him, as she had done with many unsatisfactory slaves in the past, the thought didn't even occur to her. She was too focused on rebuilding her ego, on reinstating herself as the supreme seductress, as the czar of carnal delights, as Lilithmon. She knew she was gorgeous, an enviable body with a spirit that made full use of her gifts, and no one, be they human or Digimon, would ever dream of turning away even the slightest of her touches.


End file.
